The Other Side of Cain
by ErinM
Summary: If you can't run with the Tin Man... post-series


**Title**: The Other Side of Cain  
**Author**: Erin  
**Characters, Pairing**: Cain and DG and some random guards (mention of Glitch, Raw and the Queen)  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: If you can't run with the Tin Man...  
**Warning**: post-series  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.

The one aspect of Wyatt Cain he'd managed to hide from everyone was his ego. Anyone who knew Wyatt Cain would argue that he was the most honorable and unselfish man they'd ever met. Even when his heart was set on finding and killing Zero out of revenge, he still helped DG get to Central City. And then to the Northern Island.

And then he and Glitch went to Azkadellia's tower to rescue DG.

When DG and Glitch had asked for his help in getting to Central City, Cain's ego got a taste of whatever it was that fed an ego. And his ego hadn't been fed in a very long time. After a week of the most exercise he'd ever had in his life, rescuing DG, finding his son, rescuing DG again and helping to save the Zone, Wyatt Cain's ego was at its limit.

Not that anyone knew.

But there was more to Wyatt Cain than met the eye. And, while he didn't exactly agree with Raw's observation, he _really_ didn't understand why DG found it so funny.

While Wyatt Cain generally gave off an air of 'Go away. You bother me,' Raw knew that he did care. Even if it was only in regards to a few select residents of the Outer Zone. He'd seen into the man's heart - which was quite a surprise for Cain because he didn't even think his heart was still in there. But it was.

Wyatt Cain was a man of honor; a man of loyalty... A good man.

Whether he liked it or not.

Glitch knew that Wyatt Cain was a very patient man. Whenever one of the royal staff brought something to Cain's attention - papers to sign or orders to approve - he would always rush them away with _that_ look and _that_ tone. Glitch thought that Cain enjoyed the idea of everyone being afraid of him. When he asked DG if they were supposed to be afraid of Cain, she smiled and told him to ask Cain. But he didn't want to bother Cain, so he didn't ask.

At least, he didn't remember asking.

When Glitch was glitching, Cain would stay. Glitch could ask him the same question, over and over, and Cain would never break. The only time he remembered seeing Cain upset during a glitch was when one of the fuddy-duddy royal whatevers - DG had names for them, but told Glitch _never_ to repeat them - yelled at him for being so addle-brained.

When it came to Princess DG, however, no one in the Zone could follow Wyatt Cain's logic. The Queen didn't agree with the persuasive technique Cain had come up with when dealing with the princess, but - as it seemed to be working - she allowed him the freedom.

At first, DG went to her lessons without question. She read the books she was supposed to read and picked up the fork she was supposed to pick up. But, as with... youth... the novelty soon wore off.

"Seriously, Cain. It's a beautiful day. This history stuff is **boring**. I want go outside, with some paper and some pencils, and I wan-"

"It's not supposed to be fun, Kid," Cain said, trying not to smile. DG huffed and stared at the floor for a moment then her blue eyes shot up when Cain cleared his throat.

"If you'll go to your lesson... I'll go to your lesson." There was quite a bit of Zone history they both had missed.

"What?"

"You go to class and I go to class. You learn something about the Zone; I learn something about the Zone." She nodded and gave him a rather royal smile.

"It's a win-win for everyone."

The next time Cain made the proposition, DG didn't want to go to another dress fitting. So Cain found himself touring the Medico facility in Central City with DG and the Queen. DG informed Cain that, on the Other Side, visiting the hospital when you're a celebrity is the thing to do, because it lets the people know you care. Well, she later mused, she didn't know if the celebrities actually cared, but she cared.

Cain had hoped DG wouldn't catch on to his tactics, but she did. Luckily, most of her requests were rather simple - and even occasionally enjoyable - such as attending one of the museums in Central City, or teaching her how to defend herself if she was ever to find herself without her bodyguard.

The night at the theater was not one of the more enjoyable requests.

One afternoon, DG had slipped away from her dancing lessons and no one seemed to know where to find her. Cain, however, knew that DG was probably down in the mechanics shed. Her parents wouldn't let her have a motorcycle, which did not go over well. She'd managed to come across a frame, and most of the bits and pieces, but the thing was a good annual from running.

Cain figured he would let her have her delusion for a while longer, because it had been a trade-off for their deal. As long as she kept up her responsibilities, Cain didn't know what bike they were talking about. Not that it was much of a secret...

Even the Moratainium miners knew about the motorcycle.

Cain found DG tinkering with the engine case. She acted like she didn't see him, but knew he was there to drag her back upstairs to listen to the fussy old bat who did nothing but complain that she couldn't "work with this."

"What are you doing?" Cain asked as he glanced over her shoulder. DG gave him a look when she realized he was actually asking in regard to the machine in front of her and not in terms of 'Where should you be right now?'

"What do you use for coolant?" she asked, leaning back on her stool to find a different wrench. "I don't exactly have the Craftsman collection from Sears, but I make do," she shrugged before turning back to the bike. Cain watched her for a second and then shook his head before reaching for the wrench and kneeling down next to her.

He retightened the bolt she had just loosened then loosened the bolt next to it. He reached up and pulled the cover off and offered the wrench back to her with a look. DG opened her mouth to comment, but found she actually had nothing to say, so she just looked back to the bike.

Cain pushed himself up and motioned to the bike. "I thought you said you were good with this?"

"I am," she said with a snap, rolling her eyes as Cain held up the cover. "You're a mechanic now?" Cain snorted lightly and moved over to the workbench and set the cover down before stepping back over to DG and holding out a hand.

"C'mon, Kid. Princesses need to know how to dance." DG huffed and chucked the wrench back into the box and reached for a rag on her other side. Wiping her hands as she stood, DG cocked her head and nodded between Cain and the bike.

"You don't think I know what I'm doing."

"I never said that," Cain laughed, shaking his head. DG nodded and her eyes tightened. She stepped toward him and poked him in the chest.

"No. Oh no," she wagged her finger. "It's on." Cain breathed a laugh and shook his head.

"What's 'on'?" he asked as he pushed her finger away. DG pointed back to the bike.

"We're getting another one of these," she said, ignoring the roll of Cain's eyes. "And we'll get a stopwatch."

"And that's fair how?" Cain asked, knowing the state of the bike in front of him.

"Not to get it running," DG said, thinking the same thing. "Just... apart and back together," she said with a wave.

"Why?" Cain asked with a deep breath.

"Why not?" she asked with a shrug. Cain took another deep breath and gave her a look.

"For?"

"Eternal glory?" she said with a shrug. "Oh, fine... You win, I..." DG looked up to the ceiling as she thought of something worth risking. "I volunteer for Glitch duty," she said with a smirk. Cain had been taking most of the shifts lately, and DG figured he could use a break. Especially since Glitch's glitches were getting worse.

"And if you win?" He knew he would regret it the moment he considered responding.

"Dance lessons," she said with an evil smile. Cain took one deep breath and looked away, giving her the impression he was considering it.

"Done. Now go," he said with a nod to the door. DG smiled and jumped slightly, trying to hold back her obvious glee. She took another glance at the bike and nodded before breezing past Cain and heading for her lesson.

Two days later, half a dozen guards and some former-Resistance members - who'd helped Cain find a second motorcycle and another set of tools - were circled around Cain, DG and both motorcycles.

One of the guards had a timer and the men ended up taking sides – Cain had two more cheering for him than DG did - each of them getting cheered on. Cain was sure a bet had started among the crowd, but he wasn't going to say anything.

He glanced up at one point to see what DG was doing and found her looking at him. He gave her the slightest shake of his head as he saw her lift a wrench. She blinked once and she set the wrench back down and lifted another. Cain tried to hide the smile by bending down to get a better look at his bike, but DG saw it and scrunched up her face, making a note to smack him later.

By the time Cain realized how far he'd progressed on putting the bike back together, it was too late to slow down and give DG a fighting chance. Honestly, he was shocked that he had done so well, especially since it had been so very long since he'd even been around a bike. DG took the loss like a... princess. She was more surprised at Cain's ability than anything else.

"I wasn't always a Tin Man, Princess." Cain moved toward her to pass over the rag he'd just used to wipe his hands. Leaning toward her, he dropped his voice and stated: "Too bad, Kid. You should see me dance."

Ego - **One**  
Brain - **Zero**

"Hey, Cain," DG called to him as he reached the edge of the circle. Cain turned and, seeing the look on her face, knew he was doomed. DG folded her arms and leaned back slightly with a smirk on her face.

"Show me your moves... and we never play this game again." She raised an eyebrow to challenge him and he could only blink.

And groan.


End file.
